


When blue meets green

by Stycoa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dark Past, F/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Not Romance, POV Natasha Romanov, Past Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Protective Steve Rogers, Red Room (Marvel), Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stycoa/pseuds/Stycoa
Summary: Natasha is sent on a field mission in Romania to take down someone from her past. The Winter Soldier had always been a memorable fight, and of course someone who scares the living hell out of her. What happens when she discovers maybe he has a little bit of human inside him after all?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	When blue meets green

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Take down the rogue Winter Soldier, get the hell out of doge but what she wasn't aware of was the fact that he was lucid. He was smiling at shop customers on the streets of Romanian. Giving gentle nods and supportive pats on the shoulders as he makes his way through the food market.

Natasha stood about thirty yards away from him, in catlike sunglasses and a black hoodie covering her red hair. Not nearly a great disguise but it was good enough to hide her features from the man she knew could break her. He had been doing it her entire life without remorse.

"I've got eyes on the soldier" she says this towards the comms in her wrist. There was a S.T.R.I.K.E team in place waiting for her to subdue him and ask him back to S.H.I.E.L.D where he would probably be interrogated for his dozens of kills.

 _"Be careful Romanoff"_ Steve said from his line of the comms. He'd heard stories about her time in the Red Room and how Bucky- The Winter Soldier had been one of her handlers but she didn't tell him the details. Not all of them at least, just the big stuff. How he would always beat her in hand to hand fighting, how he would leave rose petals on her bed at night so she wouldn't think of him as the monster he truly was.

How his lifeless eyes softened just a little when she thought she'd won only to narrow and slam her to the ground with what should've been a kill order but a handler would blow a whistle and their attack dog would back off. Be put into a cage for the next battle.

"I can handle this Rogers, you handle your team" she orders before she lowers her wrist and starts walking towards him, her head dipped to cover her features more in the glasses. Bucky shakes his head at something the shop worker says then he looks out into the crowd, confusion readin clear as day as he watched the woman basically charging him. He apologized profusely before he begins backing out of the street.

 _"You've been spotted, engage now!"_ Steve says loudly on the comms, Natasha looks up at Bucky, his face melting into one of shock before she runs after him. His reaction was instant, he turns his body and sprints through the crowd of families and ongoing shoppers.

Natasha knew she needed to get him out of the public eye to take him down so she takes a cut off in an alleyway, running through the back ways while also keeping a half eye on him. " _In two blocks cut him off"_ Steve says from his building top view and cameras on the streets.

Natasha keeps the directions in mind, her adrenaline pumping as fast as her legs under her. " _Wait for it"_ Steve's voice came through, she ran a little bit faster, glancing over to the Main Street view once more.

 _"Now!"_ His voice rang loud and clear in her ears, she jumps out of the alleyway and her body collided with his own. "Oh I'm sorry!" He starts to say until he realizes it's the very same woman he had just been running from. He stands up quickly, raising his hands and gripping her by the shirt collar as he pulls her out of the street and to the alley.

She felt the panic raising in her throat as he slams her against the brick building wall. No sense of humanity in his iron blue gaze. "What the hell are you doing here" he barks in angry Russian.

Natasha closed her eyes tightly as the memories from the Red Room flushed through her system. The time she had found the kitchen room when she was seven. She had just wanted a snack, and the cookies were out on display. 

She had reached over the counter to grab one and a strong metal arm caught her wrist. Barking the same words he had been now.

"You need to calm down" she responds in English, as calmly as she could but her insides were churning. The soldier looks back and forth between her eyes, a look of recognition flashing his features and he shakes his head, gripping her arms roughly as he speaks again "I'll calm down when you tell me what you're doing here!"

He didn't want to go back to hydra, he couldn't. He knew what they did when he misbehaved, he knew how they punished him for escaping. The shocks, time in the ice, countless hours of unbearable torture to break him. To destroy his mind and rebuild it into something more malleable , putty in their hands.

"You need to come with us-" he growls in a threat and she flinched before continuing stubbornly "we can save you from hydra, we can protect you-" she pleads but he scoffs and leans closer with a deadly expression. "Save me?!" He yells at her.

Her eyes shut again as she felt his nails digging into her skin from his aggression. Her professional exterior was melting by the second, leaving her as that scared little girl in the Red Room. Helpless to the White Wolfs inevitable torture.

"You really think I'm able to be saved?" He says angrily but there was something behind it, something she recognized as fear. Her eyes opened as she looked at him again, barley able to keep the tears from her eyes as she nods slowly.

"I believe you can... because I was" she responds in a shaky voice but with confidence. His feet shifted as he gripped her again and she flinched, preparing herself for the blow to the face or to the gut like he always did. Designed to make her loose trust in people, loose trust in good people. But it never comes.

The grip on her shoulders moves and the hot breath on her face moves backwards. She looks at his face again, her green eyes searching. For what, she was uncertain but for something. He knew her history better then anyone. He was a big chapter in it and he was the main teacher that taught her how to kill. All his strength and power was gone, he was staring at the ground in shame. 

She wasn't sure if she ever wanted eye contact again.. he was unpredictable and borderline manic but that's what hydra wanted him to be. When his eyes danced back up to her face shes relived to find it, the most human emotion of all. Hope.

He gives a gentle exhale through his nose and he speaks softly "you really think you can help me?" She keeps her eyes on his, somewhere along the line the noise in the busy street had disappeared, leaving just them and her uneasy breath and his iron stare that had a little more human then she was ever used to.

"I do... yeah.." she says taking a small step towards him and moving one of her hands to grab his own flesh hand. She saw his jaw flex but her gaze on his eyes never broke, the first step of repairing him would have to be trust because as much as she hated to admit it... they were the same.

Broken down by a system, innocent and good before the world made them killers. Bucky Barnes was a thing of the past but that didn't mean that James Barnes would stay in the dark. " _Romanoff_? Steve says into the comms, trying to confirm her status. She had completely forgotten the mission, she looks down away from the deafening blue gaze that wanted help, that wanted to trust. 

" _Is he down_?" Steve asks then, Natasha looks for a moment to the sky, dropping the flesh hand from her own and taking a step back. "He's safe, he wants us to help" She says in response. "No backup needed" She turns her own eyes back to the Soldiers and he just stares with that oh so familiar iron gaze. 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't meant to be interpreted as a romantic story. This is just a small piece i wanted to write since i love the characters. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
